


Cold As Ice

by 46captain46



Series: All The Times Bucky Was Vulnerable And Steve Was There [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cruel Pranks, Fluff and Angst, Furious Rogers, M/M, Pranks, Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers, although I watched it just yesterday and I'm dying from the pain, anyway, but these four are only mentioned, inconsiderate avengers, steve makes things right, the avengers are inconsiderate fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46captain46/pseuds/46captain46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The others in the tower are up to something and Steve doesn't like it. At all. Or the time Captain America got really pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold As Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, it’s been a while since I wrote a Stucky fic and decided to post this here too. It was a gift to my beautiful friend Melanie and she liked it so I thought of uploading it. As always a huge thank you to my beta ForeverShippingJohnlock and Melanie of course!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own them!.....unfortunately....  
> Now off with the story!

Everyone had been awfully quiet in the tower. Steve had started getting suspicious and something told him that he wouldn't like how it ended. His friends – mostly Tony and Natasha – were known for the countless pranks they pulled on the other Avengers, and they were never merciful. Steve feared that they were up to something and with Bucky a little wary still, he didn't want any of the others anywhere near him.

It was Friday afternoon when it happened. Steve had been seated on the couch, quietly watching the news, trying to relax a little. Well, as much as he could, considering that war and economic crisis were the main topics for discussion. He changed the channel, too stressed to actually continue watching, and put on some wildlife documentary instead. It was interesting enough, as he listened about the protectiveness of wolves and the devotion of dolphins.

Still, his shoulders were tensed, as if waiting for something bad to happen. That feeling in his gut was getting stronger and stronger by the minute and he decided to get up and go for a walk outside to clear his head. As he passed a door, he heard muffled giggles coming from behind it and he decided to wait a little as this whole situation seemed a little off to him. Hidden partially in the shadows and partially behind the door, he waited for them to act.

After about three minutes, Tony, Natasha, Clint, and Pietro emerged from the room, holding something he couldn't quite identify. He quietly followed them until they stopped in front of Bucky's room. As they parted, Steve got a glimpse of the object they were carrying. It was a bucket full of icy water. Steve's eyes widened as the realization of what they were about to do dawned on him.

Having no time to protest, they barged in, dumping the whole bucket on top of Bucky's head.

Steve could do nothing more than stay completely still, shocked because of the stupidity of the supposedly 'harmless' prank, terrified to see how Bucky would react. His eyes had widened considerably and all the others had broken into a fit of giggles, not knowing just what they had done.

It felt like he stood there for hours on no end, but in reality it took him only mere seconds to see the frightened look on his friend's face aimed directly at him as though he was the only one able to help him and move everyone out of the tiny room with a terrifying growl and a menacing look he had not worn in a long while.

Fighting the urge to slam the door in their faces – because that would frighten Bucky even more – he told them quietly to leave the room, if not the tower, and not come in whatever the case. Not even if the fucking world was on fire. And yes, those were his exact words.

Having gotten them out of the room, he turned towards Bucky, careful to make noise to alert the other and kneeled in front of him. Cautious as not to startle him, Steve gently moved the wet hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. Once Bucky’s clouded blue orbs were revealed, he swiftly turned his gaze to Steve, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

The Captain drew a breath and started whispering.

"Buck, it's okay, it's okay now, you are safe, you are safe, I won't let anyone harm you ever again," and the look Bucky gave him in return for his words broke his heart as the trust in those stunning blues reminded Steve why he hadn't given up, why he still fought with everything he had.

"I promise." Steve continued with such conviction and truth lacing those two words that the other could do nothing but believe him.

Searching his eyes for a negative reaction, Steve gently pulled his best friend into a hug, grasping him tighter when he felt his Bucky begin to tremble in his arms.

Soon enough he heard the soft intakes of breaths barely hiding the masked sobs that the other was desperately trying to hold in.

"It's okay Buck, it's okay. Let it out, it's just me."

And he did. God, did he let it out. In all the years that Steve had known him, the Captain had never heard such heartbreaking sobs coming out of his strong Bucky, and it tore his heart into millions of pieces. Bucky had been through a lot in his life but he always managed to get up when life knocked him down, all on his own, nothing actually being able to break him. But, as it seemed, HYDRA had managed to do just that. HYDRA had managed to take from Bucky the most precious thing he had. HYDRA had managed to break him.

But this time, Steve was there to help him get back up, Steve was there to piece his Bucky back together. And he would.

After a while of them sitting in a comfortable silence, Steve felt the body in his arms relax as the other fell into a dreamless sleep. He tucked him in and lightly kissed his forehead, keeping the tears in, before quietly leaving the room.

As he gently closed the door, he was sure of two things. One, he was going to do everything in his power to make sure Bucky felt safe and well, even though the road would be difficult. And two, he was going to give the others hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, that’s it. Maybe I’ll add another chapter to this but I’m not sure. I hope you liked it and as always comments and kudos are welcomed and I love them so much!  
> Byeeee  
> 46captain46


End file.
